The bet
by Scint-chan
Summary: Syaoran lost a bet to Sakura. This has basically no plot.


AN~ In this fic, S+S are kinda OOC. There's pretty much no plot either. Really sorry. I've been working on this, or rather letting it collect dust, since February so I lost my train of thought and I forgot how this was supposed to end so I made something up. So be nice when you review.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS  
  
The Bet  
by Scint-chan  
  
  
Syaoran lounged on his couch in front of the T.V. while munching on potato chips. Crumbs adorned his bare chest and were scattered over the gray sweatpants he wore. This seemed horribly out of place in the otherwise spotless apartment. A knock came from the door. Instinct kicked in. He jumped up, sending bits of chip crumbs on the floor and ran down the hall to his room. He ripped the sweatpants off and pulled on a clean pair of khakis.  
  
"Hang on! Don't come in yet!" he shouted,"I'm not decent!" He struggled to button his pants while running back out to the livingroom to get the door. Sakura came in the doorway and stood in front of him. Sakura wore a short, black skirt and a tight pink halter top. Syaoran's jaw literally fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey, it's only me," she said. Syaoran blushed and closed his mouth. Sakura looked him over before saying,"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What? Oh, gomen. Greetings, your royal magesty Sakura, ruler of all that is good. I faithfully lend all services to you." he said through gritted teeth. Sakura giggled.  
  
"You know, this is the best bet I've ever won. And all I had to do was beat you at arm wreastling," Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran's face turned a deeper red.   
  
"You cheated. You used a stupid card." he argued.  
  
"We never made any rule against that. Oh, and by the way, I meant that you forgot to put on a shirt." She giggled. Syaoran turned crimson and ran back into his room. The opening of drawers could be heard, followed by the rustling of fabric and then several loud curses. Syaoran returned with a dark blue button-up shirt in his hands.   
  
"I can't button it," he whined,"the buttons are too small." He handed the shirt to Sakura.  
  
"Someday, you're going to have to grow up," she joked, poking him in the stomach, making Syaoran squirm. Sakura held out the shirt and Syaoran slipped his arms in. Sakura quickly buttoned the shirt with her nimble fingers. Syaoran shivered as her fingers brushed against his bare skin. Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"Hey! Where's your tie?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What tie? Since when do I have to wear a stupid-" glare from Sakura, "Fine, I'll be right back." He returned moments later with a tie. Sakura threw the tie around his neck and pulled it forward to tie. Syaoran now had a look on his face that could kill.  
  
"Aaaccck!" Syaoran gasped,"You're choking me!!! Why do I have to wear a tie? We're not going anywhere."  
  
"The deal was: Whoever lost had to be a slave to the other person for exactly a week and at the end of the week, cook a home-cooked meal for the winner. I won, so I get the meal and you still have to do what I say." Sakura smirked and Syaoran scowled back at her. "And I want you to look nice for a change, even if you are only cooking here." She added.  
  
"But I can't cook! If you're expecting a seven-course dinner, you're out of luck. I can't even boil water!" Syaoran said sadly. "I tried to make you something earlier, but it burned." he lied. He had actually forgotton all about the dinner and hoped he sounded believable in saying that he had at least tried.  
  
"It's okay," she said, "Besides, since I used a card, I guess you can use one, too." Sakura pulled a card out (From where? Skirts don't have pockets! I'll leave that to your imagination!) and handed it to him.   
  
"The create card? Really?" Syaoran said eagerly. Good, she didn't suspect anything. "Create card, make us the best dinner ever with all of our favorite foods." A long table appeared with two place settings across from one another and a lit candle burning between them. To the left and right of each plate to the edges of the table were that person's favorite things to eat.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran! This looks so nice!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure." Syaoran said, awkwardly placing his arms around her and patting her on the back. He hadn't really done anything. Sakura suddenly pulled away from his grasp and skipped over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Come on, we don't want the food to get cold!" Sakura said brightly, attempting to mask her weird feelings. Lately, just thinking about Syaoran made her heart skip.  
  
Syaoran made his way to the table and pulled out his chair and sat. He slowly served himself and picked at his food. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"What?" Sakura tilted her head in his direction.  
  
"This food tastes like crap," Syaoran said. "Apparently when Clow made the Create card, he gave it some bounderies to what it could do. How nice." He added sourly.  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad. Stop complaining and eat your... um... whatever that is." Syaoran scowled at his plate. After twenty minutes of chewing and no conversation, Sakura said,  
  
"Are you done? I want to do something else."   
  
"Wait a minute, I thought this bet thing was over after the dinner!" Syaoran said. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Nope, not until midnight. Then you will have been my slave for exactly a week. You've got..." She looked at her watch,"Two hours and twenty-seven minutes left. Great! Just enough time for a movie!" Syaoran groaned. "Arg." Sakura ran over to his entertainment center and rifled through his large collection of movie. She picked up one with a pink cover and held it up.  
  
"'Barbie Goes to Camp'? Do you know something I don't?" Sakura teased. Syaoran blushed madly.  
  
"It's Meiling's. She must have left it here when she came to visit a few years ago." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yeah, sure' and Syaoran walked over to the shelf and picked a movie.   
  
"How about this?" It was 'She's All That'.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. You're letting, no, you're suggesting that I watch that girly movie and you aren't conplaining?" Sakura placed her hand on Syaoran's forehead. "Do you have a fever?" Syaoran blushed even more.  
  
"No, I'm supposed to listen to you, so sit down and stop arguing." Syaoran turned on the T.V. and put in the video. Then he sat down on the couch and leaned on the armrest, remote in hand. Sakura just stood there. Syaoran patted the seat next to him.  
  
"Come here, I don't bite." Syaoran warmly. Sakura warily made her way to the couch and sat down. Less than six inches were between them. Sakura looked nervously at the space and tried to crawl away to the other end of the couch, but Syaoran's arm stopped her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.   
  
"Um... nothing..."   
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her back. She now sat sideways, her back to Syaoran's side.   
  
"Just how am I supposed to watch the movie in this position?" Sakura asked. Syaoran grumbled at himself and turned Sakura's head to face the T.V.  
  
"Oh," she said, a little embarassed. She rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder and obiedently watched the movie. After awhile, Sakura drifted off to sleep and snored lightly. Syaoran attempted to pick her up, but realized just how much skin he was touching, what with that skirt and all, and set her back down. He sighed, covered her up with a blanket and sat down in a chair. He didn't want her waking up and not knowing where she was. Soon, he, too was asleep.  
  
AN~ Good Lord! This ending was *not* good. I just couldn't think of anything else. You can agree with me on that, but don't tell me so. I realized after my last story that I can't even take a little "Yeah, it sucked" so be nice when you review. Thanx 4 reading! 


End file.
